


Untitled (1985)

by Morgan_Dhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (1985)


    C          G                   F   
    Looking at all the roads I've travelled, 
    C              G               F 
    wondering just how they led me here, 
    C               G               Am 
    thinking of the valleys full of shadows, 
    F             G               Am 
    nights when I walked alone in fear   
    F             G                Am 
    memories of a pain I could not share. 
     
     
    Questions that continue seeking answers   
      
    but now they're asked in peace instead of tears; 
     
    I marvel that I found the door that opened to the world, 
     
    and willed a source of meaning to appear   
     
    that I found the strength that keeps me standing here. 
     
      
    ?  G F C G 
       Am F C G 
       F G Am 
     
    1985 
     


End file.
